Here, Kitty
by diamondwine
Summary: Loki appears unsuspectedly in the life of a young college graduate.


My name is Ada, short for Adara. I had _no_ idea what I was getting myself into with this temp job agency. My friend Aubrey had suggested it after I'd spent a while getting rejected from the myriad of internships I applied for. I decided I might as well give it a go, as it couldn't have hurt to make good money for once. They had me walking dogs for a while, but then the temp agency gave me another job, one that didn't require being pulled into traffic by three to ten dogs at a time every single day. I never considered myself a cat or a dog person, being that I loved them both, so I wasn't disappointed by the change in occupation.

I never thought I'd be doing this for a living, but it wasn't something I detested, at the very least. And it wasn't like I would be doing it as a lifelong career. Professional cat sitter is a very odd title, but almost anything suits a recent college graduate trying to save up for medical school. It wasn't like I could just go yet, though I was feeling very ready to go straight back to school, having passed the MCAT with flying colours. At the same time, I had always loved animals and wanted to be a veterinarian since I was a child. When I got to college and learnt that that was a much more difficult path, I picked humans instead. I figured there would be no harm in taking a year off to make some money, and stay at home or with friends while I saved up. My education had always been more important to me than anything. I wasn't going to stand for obstacles; no man, no tuition, no minor setback was going to stop me. I had wanted more than anything to be a doctor, and I was determined to make it. I had always been told that I was smart, a talented writer, but I felt that medicine was my calling. I could always write on the side, too, maybe even be an editor for my longtime childhood friend, Aubrey, who had also recently graduated, with a degree in writing and cinematography. I was just young, full of ambition, and dreams. I wasn't expecting the string of madness that would soon follow because of the temp jobs...

Rich folks; the 1% to whom we are all suckers. But I'll take their money like fish to bait when I can. It was the highest paying job I had yet working here. I was really beginning to appreciate Aubrey for introducing me to the place.

"Yeah, I've done cat sitting before. It's easy; all you have to do is make sure they have food and clean water, give them their medicine if they need it. They're usually really shy and hide while you're at the houses. This one time I did it for my mom's friend. It was nice because she has a pool and let me swim whenever I wanted to. It was kind of like having my own place, with a cat…who I never saw. He was shy and had some sort of penis infection, the poor thing."

I couldn't help it then and laughed at her last point, but I felt sympathetic at the same time.

"It's sad," Aubrey said when I finally reached her driveway. We stepped out and started around to the back for our shopping bags. I had a new pair of shoes, but I knew that was money poorly spent. The only reason I'd bought them was because of Aubrey. She insisted on us celebrating the fact that I was making more money now.

"Are you excited for Monday?" she asks, as I nearly trip up the front steps.

"Of course! Rich house, all to myself. Who wouldn't be?! I can't wait to meet the kitty, or kitties. I'm not sure if this lady has more than one…the only thing I know I _won't_ like," I say, pausing as Aubrey fumbles to open the door with an armful of bags, "is changing the litter. But then, no matter what pet you have, there's shit to deal with." Aubrey laughs and purrs like a cat, something she's always done, since middle school. We've been friends for longer than that. I always thought our cat obsession was normal, that is until I turned twenty-two and realized that I'd still never had a boyfriend or any type of romantic relationship. It was something that bothered me often, but I tried never to let it get the best of me.

"Liam," Aubrey breathed as her boyfriend pulled the door open right when she got the keys in the lock. She literally dropped her bags and leant right into his arms. They started kissing and I picked up her bags and brought them inside. As much as I tried never to let it get to me that I hadn't at the very least ever made out with a guy, it didn't help to have people doing it in my face all the time. Some nights I would go outside and walk, just so I wouldn't have to deal with the sex noises coming from Aubrey's room. I mean, I was used to this, having gone where I did to college. At the same time, it would keep me up some nights, but I never complained about it to Aubrey or Liam. They were good friends to me. It was Aubrey's house, after all, and she was going to have all the sex she wanted. I could have sworn I was living with a married couple, the way they would sit together on the couch on Sunday mornings, Aubrey sprawled across Liam's lap as he read the paper to her. It was times like that when I had to get away. I was happy that this next cat sitting job required me to spend two weeks away in a house I had never been to before. At least I could get some sleep without hearing Aubrey and Liam every night.

That night I packed my suitcase with what I felt was a week and a half worth of clothing. By the time I woke up, Aubrey had already gone to work at the theatre where she'd recently been hired. Liam was at work, too, leaving me all to myself in her house. I couldn't shake this odd feeling I had as I carried my bag down the stairs and out to my car. It was sort of like foreboding, and I started wondering if I should just call in sick. I knew it wouldn't have been the right thing to do, as this woman who hired me via the temp agency had a flight leaving for Cancún in two hours. Cancún would have been _my_ ideal destination at that point in time, but I knew that Ms. Lear was a loaded recently retired lawyer, so there was no way her home would have been low class. I relaxed and put her address into my GPS. It took me about an hour and ten minutes to get there, and I'd had to be given the special code to get inside the gated community where Ms. Lear lived. I had to try and pick my jaw up off the floor of my car as I slowly drove through the gated community, admiring the magnificent houses and properties that passed me by. It was a sunny day and couldn't have been nicer as I took in the sight of things.

"I am _so_ glad you could make it! I would take Lyle with me, but I wanted to experience the first _real_ vacation I've had since I was a little girl," this lavish older woman explained as I stepped deeper into her house. The ceilings were high, like some sort of goddamn castle. I couldn't stop double taking. There was no way any of the things in this house were by any means cheap. Ms. Lear laughed, stopping somewhere just to watch me.

"Don't look so lost, dear. Right this way. You've got to meet my Lyle," she explained once she caught my attention again. I hurried after her.

"Lyle has a very specific diet. I feed him _myself_, on the best vet's advice. His food is mostly homemade. He used to have a little girlfriend, but she…she passed away about a month ago. He hasn't been eating too much ever since, which worries me at times," Ms. Lear continued. She talked about her cat as if he were her son. I thought it was kind of sweet, considering she had no children of her own.

"Anyway, I'm hoping you can change that. He hasn't met many new people, not until I retired recently. I just never had much time to have guests, but he sure did enjoy giving my maid hell. I'm sure he'll enjoy a change of face—Lyle!" she called. A white cat came scurrying out of a room just around the corner, frightening me for a moment. He was rather large, and I do not mean large as in fat, but taller than the average domestic cat. For a minute, I thought he was some sort of wild animal.

"Wow, he's tall," I said, speaking my mind. Ms. Lear laughed and picked him up, with what looked like some effort, to be perfectly honest. He wasn't exactly small.

"I know what you're going to say, darling. Is that a white panther?!" Ms. Lear was somewhat eccentric, I decided, as she planted a big kiss on Lyle's pink nose.

"It's one of the reasons I liked him so much. He must have been a small kitten, but he's by no means small now. I've had him for almost two years, but his vet has told me he must be at least sixteen."

"Really?" I ask in some disbelief. Ms. Lear nods and begins to hand him to me.

"Oh, I'm wearing too much black. I couldn't," I explain, not wanting fur all over my new outfit. But before she can even hand the cat to me, he hisses in a malevolent way and jumps out of Ms. Lear's arms. She looks very surprised when he does this. He backs up and crouches, his shoulder blades out like he's ready to attack me. Lyle hisses again.

"Be nice, Lyle," Ms. Lear says to him sternly, reaching down to turn him away from me, but not before I catch a glimpse of these unreal green eyes. The cat is otherwise perfectly beautiful, but I begin to worry about being stuck with one that hates me for an entire two weeks.

"Oh, shoo, shoo. Go play and let your babysitter set up," says Ms. Lear, pushing the cat back in the direction of the room from which he'd come. He snarls before licking his lips and hurrying away.

"I'm sorry, that was odd. He doesn't always react to people like that. Anyway, I've already written a list of his daily routine and stuck it on the fridge, along with my number. You may call me if anything goes wrong, but I doubt that will happen. You're the professional here! And if you burn down my house, I'll just sue you," says Ms. Lear with a shrug, rolling her eyes. I don't laugh until she does, at which point I realize she's just joking.

"There's a fridge full of food, the guestroom is the last on the right if you go upstairs, and you can take a swim in my pool or hot tub if you'd like. _Please_, make yourself at home. Just make sure the doors are locked at night. Lyle is allowed out during the day, as he has a collar. He usually spends his nights out in warm weather, but you'll hear him when he wants to come inside."

With that Ms. Lear left me to enjoy the comfort of her enormous house. I took my suitcase up to the guestroom and made myself comfortable. The room had gorgeous Victorian pattern lilac wallpaper and a matching lilac canopy bed, glossy hardwood floors, cream coloured drawers, a chandelier, lilac curtains, it was a sight to be adored. There was even a bathroom attached to the room I was staying in. I knew I was going to have to invite Aubrey up at some point. She would love it.

I barely saw the cat in my first couple of hours in the house, not until I started making myself dinner. I closed the refrigerator after five minutes of looking around, jumping to find the cat on top of the refrigerator, leering down at me. I screamed, clutching my chest momentarily. I swear he hadn't been there before. I backed up and he followed me with his gaze, and the way he did so was _not_ like a cat at all; it was almost humanlike. My heart slowly stopped pounding. Lyle narrowed his eyes at me, leaning his head lower as if to get a better look at me.

"Come down here, kitty," I said sweetly, taking a step towards him. He did not move. I stepped slowly to the left and slowly to the right, all the while Lyle's eyes following me eerily, but he didn't come down from the top of the fridge. I tried my best to ignore him and just make my dinner. He stayed up there watching me the entire time. It was honestly quite creepy. I'd never been afraid of a cat before, but I supposed that there was a first time for everything. I changed Lyle's water, which sat not far from the pantry. He watched me do this, having sat up straight, to his full height, looking down past his nose at me, looking rather haughty for a cat. There was something wrong with that cat. As I ate and watched Lyle while he watched me, I started wondering how on earth he'd managed to get on top of that refrigerator. I'd seen Aubrey's cat jump up onto the kitchen counter from the floor once, but the refrigerator was a _much _higher leap. I didn't really believe a common housecat was capable of reaching such a great height from straight off the ground.

Lyle was not a common housecat—that much I knew. I finished eating and washed the dishes I used slowly, drying them and putting them away. Lyle was still looking at me, and then he yawned, revealing a set of intimidating teeth before stretching his long arms over the edge of the refrigerator, displaying even further threatening claws. I was starting to wish I hadn't taken this job.

"May I have some desert?" I asked Lyle, carefully approaching the refrigerator and looking up at him. He closed his eyes and I soon saw his white tail wagging from where he sat. I opened the fridge and searched for something sweet. It wasn't long before I spotted my favourite Stonyfield organic yogurt. This one was blueberry, and with great happiness, I pulled the yogurt out of the refrigerator. I brought it to the counter and looked in the cabinet for a cup, pulling a spoon out of a drawer. I started to put some of the yogurt into a cup, accidentally spilling half a spoonful of it. It fell past the hem of my dress, landing on my shin. I was glad it didn't hit my new black dress, or the floor, but I was angry with myself for having dropped any of it at all. I ignored it for the moment to finish doling out what I would eat into the cup. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something touch my leg. It was sort of scratchy, and when I looked down, I found Lyle's crazy green eyes looking up into mine _while _he was licking the yogurt off my leg. The cat was so big that I no longer believed he was a regular domestic cat. It didn't make sense to me that I never heard him jump down off the top of the refrigerator.

Lyle's paw pressed on top of my sandaled foot. He continued licking my leg well after he'd lapped up the yogurt. I started laughing at him, feeling a bit less nervous. Something told me he'd intended no harm. But when I reached down to touch him, he ran off so fast that I barely saw him move. I thought him odd for a few moments, but then I ate my yogurt, cleaned up the dishes again, and wandered into the living room to watch the giant screen TV. I got lost in _Love in the Time of Cholera_. My phone vibrated on the table and I picked it up. Aubrey texted me, asking what I thought of the place, did it have a pool? I laughed to myself and told her the cat was nuts, but nice, and the house was beautiful, she'd have to come up some time before Ms. Lear returned and spend the night with me.

I watched TV until I got tired, and decided to go to bed. I went back into the kitchen to find that Lyle's food remained untouched. I hoped the poor cat wasn't still grieving over his mate, but I thought he looked perfectly healthy. I thought about the yogurt he'd licked off of me and wondered if instead he would fancy that to eat. I went upstairs to the guestroom, turning on a light in the hall. It was very dark. When I was close to the guestroom, I heard a strange noise. I paused, a bit hesitant. It sounded like…buzzing? I wondered if maybe it was Lyle playing with a toy, but it couldn't possibly have been. The noise was vaguely familiar, and as I got closer, I paused to listen. And then I quietly stepped just inside the doorway of the guestroom and turned on the light. Lyle looked up at me, pausing, his paws on something purple. He looked as though he were guilty for something, and as my gaze landed on my open suitcase, my heart dropped into my stomach in some horror, but I quickly laughed when it became clear to me that Lyle had found my vibrator and had managed to turn it on. If anyone else had actually been there, I would have been _extremely _embarrassed, but seeing as it was just a cat, I quickly relaxed.

"Don't touch that," I said, speaking to Lyle as if he could understand me, "It's mine—you'll scratch it up," I complained. When I reached for the object which was vibrating crazily on the floor, Lyle ran away. It was very odd; he had looked extremely guilty, almost humanlike. I thought it was kind of scary, to be quite honest, but hilarious at the same time. I picked up the sex toy and took it into the bathroom to give it a thorough cleaning. I was at first afraid Lyle would have destroyed it, having gotten into it with his crazy claws, but when I looked at it in the light as I washed it, it appeared perfectly fine. I knew I had left my suitcase open, but Lyle _must_ have had to dig in order to find this. I didn't exactly keep it out on top of all of my things. I walked back out into the bedroom with this thought in mind, but when I looked at the suitcase, it was perfectly fine, as if nothing had been unpacked. I started to wonder how the hell Lyle managed to get to my vibrator without disheveling all of my clothes as I stared in the mirror at myself and brushed my teeth. That cat was weird. I rinsed out my mouth and took off my dress, which left me in my bra and panties.

"Lyle?" I called, swearing I heard something outside of the room. Quietly, I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the room. I tiptoed over to the closet, half expecting Lyle to jump out and attack me, but there was nothing there when I opened the door. I went towards the door of the bedroom which led to the hall, but no one was there when I looked. I called Lyle again, but he was not there. I started to feel a bit creeped out. I closed and locked the bedroom door, placing my phone on the dresser and plugging the charger into it. I stepped into the shower and when I was finished, I really couldn't keep my eyes open. I didn't bother getting dressed, and just hopped into bed.

I dreamt about strange things. Things that made me want to leave the house…Lyle sitting on top of the refrigerator, looking at me like I was some kind of trespasser…his leering eyes. And then I saw them. They were so close to my face, it was beginning to freak me out. I awoke in a slight sweat, gasping. I paused, my heart following suit when I heard something. I looked beyond the bed to find that there was something moving in the dark, on the door. I reached for the lamp and saw a pair of white cat hands twisting at the knob. Lyle was inside the room, standing on his hind legs, twisting the knob of the door with his hands. I started to laugh, quickly calming down. Soon he unlocked it and walked out. But then I didn't feel so safe; how had he gotten back in? As far as I could recall, he wasn't _in _the room with me when I had locked the door. I was so tired, though, that it didn't really matter to me. I thought of a friend from high school explaining one time how her cat knew how to open doors, the memory calming me down a bit, but it still didn't explain how he managed to get inside the room when the door was locked. I went back to sleep.

This time my dreams were even stranger, but less scary and more sensual…somebody was licking my leg. A pair of thin, pale, pink lips pressed gently to my shin, and a tongue darted from between the lips, tickling me. I tried to retract my leg but these large, pale hands with slender fingers gripped my limb, immobilizing me. I gasped and heard this mischievous laugh, but I couldn't see the man…all I saw were his eyes and his mouth, licking away at my shin. I awoke slowly, the earliest hours of the morning's blue light upon the room. When I looked I swear I saw a face and screamed, but when I sat up, nobody was there. I figured I must have still been dreaming, but it scared me a second time when I saw Lyle sitting at my feet, sitting up straight and looking at me. After a few seconds, he tilted his head to the side. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over my naked self.

"Oh, you're just a cat," I said, trying to comfort myself, but there was something extremely weird about Lyle, and I couldn't pinpoint it. The dream hadn't helped me calm down much, and honestly, it had made me feel sort of horny. I didn't want for Lyle to be staring at me like he was. It made me uncomfortable.

"Get out," I said, moving my foot a bit to shoo him. He jumped down off the bed, but I didn't see him leave the room. He was still somewhere at the foot of the bed, now out of sight, but still creeping. I sighed, realizing he wasn't going to leave. I stared at my suitcase for a good minute before I decided I needed my vibrator. There wasn't anybody around to hear me, anyway, so why not? I had packed the damn thing for a reason. It was the dream that had set me off. I stood up out of the bed and stepped around to the front of it. I did not see Lyle. I figured he had retreated beneath the bed, but so long as he didn't come out and stare at me like that again, I didn't care where he was. I laid back and got comfortable and spread my legs…I had closed my eyes and let myself go. It was almost as if I was receding back into the dream. I don't know who it was that I had dreamt about, but what he was doing had really aroused me. I moaned a little bit, much louder than I would have had I still been at Aubrey's. There was nobody around to hear me, so I could have orgasmed as loud as I wanted to, if I wanted to. I went on for a good forty minutes, my sweat building, nerves firing…I pulled my hair with one of my hands, and then sat up slightly, so that my head was resting up on the pillow.

I thought I was close when I opened my eyes with a sigh, and quickly gasped to find Lyle sitting there at the foot of the bed again, leaning in close and watching me like he was ready to attack, those crazy green eyes wider than before. I gasped and threw the covers over myself so that he disappeared.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed. I heard a low purring noise, and then silence. I turned off my vibrator. I could not continue knowing that cat was there watching me. What was stranger was the fact that I hadn't heard or felt him hop up onto the bed. How long had he been watching me? Ten minutes? Twenty? Nearly the whole damn time?! Would he have stayed and watched me if I hadn't opened my eyes? I started to feel very uneasy. After about two minutes of hiding out underneath the covers, I heard something hit the floor, and then I knew Lyle was walking away…

I started to get ready for the day and while I was in the shower, I couldn't get the dream out of my head, those pale white hands gripping my leg. The mischievous laugh had sounded very seductive and sinister at the same time. I swore I felt the hands on my leg again and gasped, turning off the shower. I hurried out, glad when I didn't find Lyle lurking in the corner somewhere. I got dressed and went down to make myself breakfast and give Lyle some food. I found him drinking water when I made it to the kitchen. I paused in the doorway, hoping he wouldn't run off. Even though he had thoroughly creeped me out earlier, I still wanted to try and get to know him, or at the very least, pet him. He saw me from the corner of his eye and watched me as he lapped up his water. I laughed after a minute, remembering what he looked like when I caught him playing with my vibrator.

"Are you going to eat today, Lyle?" I asked curiously. He finished the water and then sat there, looking at me. I laughed again.

"You're a pervert," I said, shaking my head and going about my way to get the yogurt from the refrigerator. Lyle took a few steps towards me when he saw me with the spoon.

"Oh, your mommy says you're not allowed to eat this. I'm sorry," I said sadly. And he wouldn't take his eyes off me while I sat there, and I felt guilty the whole time he watched me eat. I decided to let him outside. He watched me walk to the back door and open it.

"Wanna go out, pretty?" I asked. Lyle just looked at me. I backed away from the door and then he walked outside, his shoulder blades moving like a big leopard. He was no normal cat. I watched some TV and then went into a room where there was a treadmill and other exercise equipment. I worked out on the treadmill for an hour and then did some of the step machine until I was too exhausted to continue. I went into the kitchen again and made myself a giant salad for lunch. I decided I could get used to living here. I went back upstairs for another shower and when I started back down the stairs, something I stepped on caused me to stop. I shifted my foot to find what looked like a bird beak. A few feathers were strewn down the stairs, and I felt disgusted.

"Lyle?" I called. There was no doubt in my mind that the cat had done this. I searched the house until I found him under the table in the dining room, licking himself. He paused and looked out at me. I sighed at him.

"Don't bring bird parts into the house, okay?" I asked him. He only stared at me and I went to find the broom to clean up after him. That night I watched a few movies alone, romantic comedies and crimes of passion. I was lying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, wishing at that moment that I had somebody to share that time with. I must have fallen asleep there, because I started dreaming again…I dreamt about the pale hands and mouth, the seductive laugh, the tongue licking my shin, just like Lyle had done. But this wasn't a cat, it was a man touching me. I tried to retract my leg from him, but he held it tightly and laughed, this time nipping with teeth. It was so bright that I couldn't see. I _swear_ I could feel hands touching me, hear myself gasping. I awoke with a start, Lyle falling off my lap and landing perfectly on his feet on the floor in front of me.

These dreams were starting to drive me crazy. I hated to feel horny and not be able to do much about it. Frustrated, I decided it was time to go to bed. Lyle stared at me, and to my surprise, followed me out of the room and into the kitchen where I replenished his water, and food which looked to be about half eaten. I gasped, smiling down at him.

"Did you eat something, Lyle?" I asked, even though I had known he had feasted on a bird earlier. He just looked up at me with those mad eyes and watched me fill his bowls with food and water.

"Can I pet you?" I asked, leaning down slowly, but as soon as he saw that I was about to touch him, he fled. I shook my head and sighed. He thought he had the right to watch me pleasure myself, knead my chest while I slept, but I couldn't so much as pet him. What a cat. I went upstairs and started getting ready for bed. When I was done with my shower, I looked under the bed, behind the toilet, in the closet, and made sure that Lyle wasn't in the room. I closed the door and got into bed. Again, I had the same tantalizing dream, and when I woke up early in the morning, I took my vibrator out again. It wasn't quite getting the job done, and I began to feel even more agitated. I gave up after an hour of lying there in bed with it. When I stepped out of the bed, something touched my feet and I jumped. I relaxed when I saw the white tail hanging out there. I hadn't locked the door this time around, but it still bothered me that Lyle had gotten into the room! I went about my day again and made sure he had fresh food and water, but he never even showed up. I checked under the bed in the guestroom but he was nowhere to be found. That damn cat was starting to drive me mad!

I started feeling very lonely, watching romantic movies by myself and sitting around. Little did I know, I was about to become a lot less lonely. I went to sleep that night and had the same dream. This time it was different because I could hear the man breathing. I could just about make out his face. It was so pale and his crazy green eyes would hardly blink as they stared at me. He had jet black hair that hit his shoulders and was slicked back. He was…wet? He was sweating. He was doing things to me, things that I couldn't see, but I could feel. I didn't need vision to know what he was doing between my legs, and I woke up moaning like I was in my dream. I had actually woken myself up with the noise. I thought I heard…buzzing? It certainly wasn't a dream, I realized, when this pale, topless man was leaning over me, breathing heavily. Thinking for a second that I was still dreaming, I sat up straight, but when his eyes widened and he didn't disappear as I started blinking, I knew I wasn't dreaming. I inhaled loudly, preparing to scream, but he stopped me just before I could exhale. He was naked, pinning me to the bed with his arms and body. Those crazy green eyes looked just like Lyle's. I put the pieces of the puzzle together, and as my eyes traveled down his face and stopped at the collar around his neck, I thought I was losing my goddamn mind. My vibrator fell over the edge of the bed and made noise on the floor. I was so shocked that I couldn't scream.

"Don't you dare scream," the man said quietly and viciously. He had some sort of accent, maybe English or something very foreign. I couldn't really tell. I closed my eyes for a second, praying I was still dreaming. No, this couldn't be real. But I could feel him touching me. _He's a cat, not a man_, I think to myself. I started shaking my head and this man pressed harder on my mouth. I started to cry as my tooth cut my lip, and he eased up.

"This is just a dream, shhh," he said, "If you be silent, I promise not to hurt you." Although I was sure he was crazy, or that _I _was crazy, for some odd reason, I believed him. He inhaled rather close to my face, and slowly uncovered my mouth.

"Lyle?" I whispered. The man cocked his head to the side and glared at me.

"I told you not to speak," he said warningly.

I move my legs a little, and realize I'm wet. The buzzing sound on the floor distracts me for a second. The man smiles in a mischievous manner.

"Who the fuck are you? What were you doing to me?" I ask, beginning to sit up. The man sits up on his knees and pulls my waist towards him. I gasp and fall back.

"Do you want me to make you come?" he asks blatantly. I just stare up at him in bewilderment, the collar that I had seen around Lyle's neck dangling there around the man's neck. I try to believe I'm still just dreaming, but there was no _way_.

"You're already wet, and frustrated. It would be a waste," he says, rubbing his hand up and down my leg. It's cold, but somehow comforting. I was so confused that I couldn't speak. The man looks down at me closer, smiling without teeth.

"Lyle?" I called, looking about to see if the cat was in the room. I feel the man's cold grip on my chin as he forces me to look into his eyes.

"No, _Loki_," he says, correcting me, squinting his emerald eyes slightly. He lowers his lips and brushes them against the bridge of my nose.

"I believe I asked you a question, woman," he says. I can still hear my vibrator on the floor. I decide I must still be dreaming, but I can't bring myself to say yes. After a moment of silence, I feel his cold hand slip between my legs and gasp. He was beautiful and crazy looking at the same time. I couldn't decide whether I wanted him to continue what he was doing or not, but I could say nothing as he rubbed at my tender flesh, eliciting moans from me.

"You're very, _very _frustrated," he says with this beautiful, soothing voice that nearly lulls me back to sleep. I find myself tilting my hips upward to allow him further access. He moans quietly, rubbing me more firmly. And then he grips my knees and pries them apart. I gasp and try to sit up again upon feeling his tip against my entrance.

"Wait—no—" I gasped again when I felt his hardness. Every inch of his coldness slowly slipping into my warmth caused me to moan. I could no longer resist when he gave a rough thrust. I forgot about my vibrator on the floor there, and seemingly lost all control.

"Is _this_ what you want?" Loki asks through gritted teeth. He thrusts roughly and I struggle beneath him, nearly in pain.

"Be quiet," he says warningly, pressing his hand against my mouth for a few seconds.

"So tight," he says, inhaling through gritted teeth. I felt my muscles clench around his manhood. I hoped to God I was still dreaming, and not having sex with a perfect stranger. He grabbed my waist and began thrusting so roughly that it was nearly uncomfortable. I sort of screamed lowly and he groaned, exhaling this freezing wind all over my face. It felt so real. He was panting, breathing in my face, thrusting at an unreal quick pace. I _had_ to be dreaming, but it was so satisfying that I stopped caring. I was so madly wet that I could feel it travel down my legs when Loki pulled me up into a seated position where I was straddling him. He looked right into my eyes, pulling his hands firmly down my back so that his nails scratched me. He bit his lip, anticipating the growing pressure that I felt building inside of me, as if he knew that I was close. I was about to climax when my phone awoke me with a start. I sat up, panting as I had been just a few seconds previously. I fumbled for my phone, feeling a bit disoriented.

My phone was over on the dresser, and I just let it ring. It was probably Aubrey wondering when she could come visit. I didn't feel like getting up to answer it. I was literally catching my breath. There was no way I could have been dreaming; it felt _so real_. I heard a faint buzzing and looked to find my vibrator on the floor about two feet away from the bed. I also saw Lyle sitting on a pillow that had fallen out of the bed, looking up at me strangely. And as I placed my legs over the mattress, I was soaked through my panties, but I knew it was no accident. There was no way in hell that any of that had been a dream. Even so, I thought maybe I was just crazy. I stood up, slowly undressing as I walked towards the bathroom for a shower. I glanced back in the doorway where I stood, naked then, to find that Lyle was looking over at me, standing up. His tail wagged very slowly back and forth, as if he were trying to beckon me back to the bed. I walked back over to where he was, not far from my stupid vibrator buzzing on the floor. He meowed when I picked it up and turned it off, taking it into the bathroom with me. I was still feeling horny from that dream, or whatever it was…

I kept making sure that the door was locked and that Lyle was not in the room with me before I got into bed. But that night I had the same damn dream. This time I didn't even try to scream. I heard the familiar buzzing and felt a sensation inside of me. I heard a mischievous laugh and looked down between my legs. I was naked; I had gone to bed in pajamas, and yet I was looking down at my naked body. A pale, cold hand pressed roughly against my lower abdomen, tilting the vibrator upwards so that the hand on my lower abdomen could just barely feel it. I winced away slightly, jumping, but the hand kept me steady.

"Don't you goddamn move," he said almost violently. Fear ran through me momentarily as I winced again, shifting away from the pressure being forced inside of me. I was scared because I didn't know whether I was really dreaming or not, and whether the man whose face appeared between my naked legs was real or just a figment of my imagination.

"Lyle?" I called out weakly, my voice hoarse from being toyed with, as if this had been going on for a very long time and I was just now noticing. A bead of sweat dripped down my temple. I grabbed the hand that was pressed against my abdomen, and it shooed me away, swatting as one would swat a fly. He sat up straight so that I saw him above my knees. He had no clothes on.

"That's not my name," he said calmly.

"No…your just a cat," I said. I shook my head in disbelief, gasping when he pushed the vibrator deeper inside of me as a retort. I gasped loudly.

"Am I hurting you?" the voice asked in an almost sweet way, but there was an odd tone to it, as if he was feeling some sort of pleasure himself. He narrowed his verdant eyes and smiled a little bit.

"No, I'm dreaming…you're not real…go away," I say, shaking my head, closing my eyes. Slowly, he pulled the vibrator out, and my back arched, and I couldn't fight the pleasure anymore.

"Look, I _am_ real, Ada," he says, laughing.

"How do you know my name?"

There is silence, and then I feel these lips on my shin and I am reminded of Lyle licking the yogurt off my skin. He licks, and laughs.

"No, _you're a cat_," I protest, beginning to sit up, but when I do, it is a real man sitting on the bed in front of me, holding my leg in one hand and stroking his erection with the other. He's sweaty, like he's been running, or something, but I see the part of himself that he's touching and my mouth opens in a bit of surprise. He lets go of my leg and pays full attention to himself, letting his head fall back so that this perfect, pale Adam's apple juts out at his throat. I look at it and feel the urge to kiss the bulging bump in his neck. I hear his low, guttural moans as he squeezes along his length with those pale fingers. I feel the urge to touch him, and I still don't know whether I'm dreaming or not, but at this point I am so aroused that I don't even care. I reach out and press my hands to his pale chest, and something jingles. He looks down at me and I notice again the collar around his neck. My heart stops for a few seconds.

"Lyle," I say again. The man puts his hands around my throat gently, shaking his head for no. I look up into his crazy green eyes and find that his black hair is now disheveled. He leans in closer to me as if waiting for something.

"Loki," I breathed and he smiled and nodded, grabbing my waist so fast that I didn't have time to react. He pulled my legs over his waist and plunged inside of me deeply. Had I not been so aroused, I would have screamed in agony. He had such girth that I definitely wasn't sure he was a real person. He grabbed my face with one hand and forced me to look at him with bared teeth, almost as if he was unable to tolerate how tight I was. He nearly struggled to speak, holding my face so tightly that it almost hurt.

"Do you want me to make you come?" he asks through gritted teeth. He inhales sharply through them and the way he does this is almost as if he is in pain.

"Yes." I nod without hesitation and he grips my waist and begins thrusting hectically. I begin to see the redness beneath his pale chest as I stare at it, tracing the lean muscles with my fingers. He sighs as if in relief, and tells me again how tight I am. He grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls it back slightly, sniffing at my neck, and then I feel his tongue there, firmly, scratchy as Lyle's had been. I grab his shoulders and feel myself getting closer and closer, and closer, and closer still—

My stupid vibrator is buzzing beside my leg in the bed. It _cannot_ have been a dream! It was torment, a nightmare. I kept getting so close and waking up right before I could reach climax. Beginning to feel full of rage, I get up and go straight down to the kitchen, where I check Lyle's bowl. The food is gone so I replace it, replenishing his water as well. I didn't see him in the guestroom and I haven't seen him around the house either. I try to forget the dream and how horny I am and take a shower. It's very difficult not to touch myself as the heated water drips down my back. Maybe it was seriously time I actually got a boyfriend. I had no idea how sexually frustrated I was, and when I pulled the shower curtain open and saw Lyle sitting there staring at me, I had this eerie feeling that he had been listening. I was sure I was going mad. I decided to leave the house and go for a walk. I had slept late into the day, so the sun was setting only forty minutes into my walk. On my way back to Ms. Lear's house, I got the strange feeling that somebody was following me. I paused and looked behind me to find no one, so I continued walking on. But when I was about a block away from the house, I turned around to find Lyle sitting not far behind me. He merely watched me with those crazy eyes.

I felt this strange anger. I wanted him to go away, but I knew he was going to follow me back to his owner's house. I opened the front door and started inside, Lyle running in past my feet, meowing. He still hadn't allowed me to pet him, but as I was walking into the kitchen to make myself something to eat, he kept dogging my heels. I was nearing my breaking point with that cat. The weird ass dreams didn't help, either. I went into the kitchen and washed my hands. I walked towards the refrigerator and Lyle stood nearby, looking at me, and I looked at him. And then he sat down and stared at me.

"You're a _creep_," I said to him, as if he could even understand me. I pulled open the refrigerator door, searching for something to satisfy me. But it became apparent to me that there wasn't anything in the refrigerator that could satisfy me in the way I needed. I started to feel very angry, so angry. I wanted the dreams to be real. I wanted to feel satisfied for real. An angry tear dripped out of my eye, followed by another one. I closed the refrigerator door, and then nearly died of fear. The same pale man from my dreams was standing there, naked. He pulled his hand over my mouth and pressed me up against the counter in the blink of an eye.

"If you don't scream, I promise not to hurt you," he said calmly. Had I hit rock bottom? I must have been clinically insane by that point. I eyed the collar around his neck.

"Are you going to scream?" he asks, a little sly grin spreading his lips. I waited a few seconds, realizing that he was naked, leaning against me…Naked. I shook my head for no. He kept his hand over my mouth and leant in closer, inhaling the scent of me. I started to turn my head slightly, as if to dismiss him. He pulled my face back so I was forced to meet his eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me threateningly,

"Are you going to scream, Ada?" he asks me more firmly. I shake my head for no and slowly, he removes his hand from my mouth. I nearly pass out, backing away from him.

"You're not real, you're a cat," I say to myself more than anyone. He laughs and it sort of scares me.

"Stay away from me, _stay_ right there," I say warningly.

"That's _not_ what you said last night, woman," he says. His voice itself arouses me, and a sense of danger is present when he stretches his arm across his chest in a feline sort of manner, his shoulder arching upward in the process. He starts towards me and I gasp. I know I'm not dreaming anymore.

"You're so frustrated, lovely," he says, cornering me against the table. I stop trying to get away from him when he lifts me by the waist and sits me on the kitchen table.

"That stupid toy isn't going to help you," he says, observing my face and tracing my lips casually with one hand while massaging my hip with the other, making sure to get his long fingers beneath the fabric of my jeans and underwear. He touches me casually, as if we're not complete strangers.

"You're frustrated," he says again. As if mesmerized, I nod my head in agreement.

"Do you want me to take care of you? I can make you come," he says, grabbing the back of my head and forcing his voice against my ear where it sends shivers down my spine.

"_No!_ This is a dream. Stop teasing me," I say somewhat angrily, "You're not real," I sigh, but find my head rolling back when this man presses his lips to the skin on my neck and sucks gently.

"I've been watching you touch yourself," he whispers, "It has made me very hard…how dare you do that in front of me," he says with a hint of anger, pulling my hair back so that I winced. My neck was completely exposed to him. I felt his breath there hesitantly.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispers.

"It's a dream," I tell myself in vain.

"No one is dreaming, Ada," he says through gritted teeth. He backs up unexpectedly and I just watch him unbutton and unzip my jeans at the speed of light with those delicate, long, pale fingers. He pulled my jeans off so fast that it seemed unreal again.

"Stop," I say vehemently, although my body tells me otherwise.

"If you do not come to me willingly, I shall simply take you by force," he says somewhat sinisterly.

"You can't, because you're not real, _Lyle_," I say angrily. The man looks at me in disbelief, as if he can't believe I just called him that, and then rage takes over his expression. He rips the collar off of his neck, followed by my underwear, and I feel my naked behind on Ms. Lear's kitchen table. He grabbed the back of my knees and pulled me so that I was almost off the table. He forced something between my legs, not giving me a chance to warm up. I screamed and closed my eyes tightly as he dragged my legs over his shoulders and began taking me mercilessly. Despite the initial pain, I did not try to stop him.

"You will call me by my _name_," he said forcefully. Though I had been ill prepared, I felt my muscles grasp desperately around him.

"You will say it correctly, you mewling virgin," he spat, as if disgusted, but something told me he was enjoying this as much as I was.

"St—stop," I said with difficulty, still half believing I was dreaming.

"What did you say to me?" he asked loudly, angrily. He paused and I felt him pull out in an agonizingly slow manner. He brought my legs to either side of his waist and gripped my torso until I was forced to look at him and beg him to let go. A wicked toothless smile appeared on his face and he slammed his waist between my thighs ruthlessly. I screamed again, but felt myself getting wet. He began to thrust at an uncomfortably quick pace, but I never told him to stop. I nearly cried, he was taking me so violently. The table was shifting out of place with each of his relentless thrusts.

"Loki," I finally breathed, and he slowed down to a comfortable rhythm, passing a hand under my shirt, cupping my left breast. His hands were cold as they slipped under my back and unclasped my bra, and then he held my shirt at the neck and literally tore it off, throwing my bra aside nonchalantly along with my shirt. He wanted nothing separating his skin from mine. He leant down over me so that he could rest his arms on either side of me.

"Good girl," he said gently, making nerve wracking eye contact with me. I turned my head and he forced me to look at him again. Loki started to moan. I closed my eyes.

"_Look_ at me," he demanded, pausing until I opened my eyes again. His breath was cold as ice. I could feel the wetness dripping from between my legs as he rocked his hips, bearing heavily his body against me, so that he was pressing against my deepest and most sensitive parts. He was pressing so hard against me that my stomach could barely expand to allow enough air into my body, but it felt so good that I ignored this slight discomfort. I started to moan uncontrollably, feeling my body shake with anticipation, and then he paused. I groaned and pulled my hands gently down his back, he smiled in some sort of triumph.

"_Please_, Loki, don't stop," I begged, barely able to recognize my own harrowed voice. I wiggled beneath him, pushing my waist up as roughly as I could. He laughed at my desperation. I began to claw at his back and he bit his bottom lip, once again complying. He stopped again when I was very close to my orgasm. He kissed me, and it was a very loving kiss, considering the violent way in which this had begun. He pulled out entirely and I whimpered. His mischievous laughs could have brought me to climax, the way they tickled my ears. I inched over the edge of the table with my waist, begging for reentrance, searching for him. Loki pinned my hands against the table firmly, pinning me in place with his body, weaving his slim fingers between mine.

"_Please_," I begged, damn near crying because I needed him inside of me so badly. Loki smiled and clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth before running it across his teeth, and with some horror, I realized that his tongue was not a normal colour. It was almost metallic looking, like some sort of silver. I was honestly frightened by this, and I gasped, struggling beneath him again for a moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised, and I relaxed.

"Fuck me, please," I pleaded, my wetness dripping down the inside of my leg like water. Loki looked beyond amused as he merely gazed down at me, listening to me moan while he wasn't even inside me, enjoying the way I writhed. He tucked his arms under me so that he cradled me in them, my head resting on the palms of his hands. He kissed me with a closed mouth a few times, before coaxing mine open, and I felt that strange tongue against mine, forcing it down. I tried to respond with the same flicking and massaging motions that Loki was making, but found that I was totally inexperienced at kissing as well. I felt my cheeks flush heatedly as Loki laughed gently in my mouth. I pushed my hands through his hair, which was unimaginably soft. His skin felt cool, despite the way I was sweating. He allowed his waist to fall back between my thighs and I wrapped my legs around him impatiently. He laughed pleasurably at this, the way his voice vibrated against my belly causing me to shiver, as I began bucking my hips upwards, hoping he would land inside me again.

"Please—" I begged, and he cut me off.

"Shhh."

I whimpered despite his orders to be silent and he held my waist firmly down so I couldn't move it anymore. Loki slowly reached between my legs and I felt his cold fingers at my opening, playing. I shivered and my hips quaked, and then he pressed the tip of his pulsating length against me, teasingly.

"Please," I begged, and he gave me a warning look, but smiled and groaned upon shoving himself back into my heated desperation. This time he pulled my arms around his neck and I grabbed on. He sat up so that I was at an angle where his pelvic bone was hitting my clitoris. I braced myself and Loki did not slow down until I came. I pulled his hair so his head fell back, and I bit his clavicle in uncontainable relief. He groaned shortly after me, pausing in place. I felt something very cold deep inside of me. It had not felt how I expected it to feel. He filled me with his seed as we were both panting, catching our breath unevenly. Loki stroked my back repeatedly with those long fingers, firmly pressing against my spine, drawing his fingers in circles against my bones, staring into my eyes. I felt so much better, despite the coldness that was spreading throughout me then. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, cupping my cheek. I was reminded of Lyle. I felt a bit disgusted then.

"Say it," he said.

"Say what?"

"Whatever it was you were going to say. Go on and say it," he said, egging me on a little bit. I started to feel nervous.

"You're a freaking _cat_."

Loki shook his head, "No, I am Loki. And now you are mine."

"…Okay?" I said slowly. I carefully hopped down off the table, slowly walking towards the sink, and as I did so, the contents of my body slowly began to drip out. I shuddered a moment, reeling from my orgasm. I sighed and filled a glass with water. I started drinking it, believing that I was just crazy, and that when I turned around, this Loki guy would be gone, and I would find myself alone, but what was dripping down my leg was too authentic to ignore. I sighed again, walking to the fridge for ice. I pressed the button, but no ice came out. I groaned, and then I hit the fridge angrily a couple of times. I felt my hand give way and the glass was taken out of my grasp. I glanced to my right to find the tall pale man standing there, looking at me with parted lips, as if he wanted to say something. He just stared at me until it made me very uncomfortable, but then I eyed the glass in his hand which had nearly frozen. He grinned without teeth and handed it back to me. I gasped, taking it from him. The glass was nearly frozen, but the water was definitely as cold as I had wanted it to be. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Do you prefer me to be a cat?" Loki asked, and I opened my eyes again. That voice was like cocaine, something very addictive. I shuddered upon hearing it, although it was a good feeling.

"…Who the hell are you? Am I dreaming?" I asked after a moment. He laughed when he realized that my question was serious.

"I told you who I am, Ada."

"Stop saying my name," I said. I was still reluctant to believe anything that had just happened. Loki looked a little bit angered by my response. He grabbed my arm and his hand was so cold that it almost hurt me. His eyes widened and he quickly let me go as I dropped the glass at his feet, where it shattered. He _had _to be a figment of my imagination. I started to back up slowly out of the kitchen. Loki only watched me curiously. As soon as I was out of sight, I ran up the stairs to the guestroom and closed and locked the door. _Not real, not real_. I rushed into the shower and took one. When I came out, I cautiously checked beneath the bed and in the closet, and there was no sign of Lyle or this Loki person. With a sigh of relief, I fell back on the bed. After about five seconds, my phone started ringing, and I screamed. I relaxed then and calmly went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"How's the house, Ada? Why haven't you called?" Aubrey asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was busy taking care of the…" My gaze went to the door, where I swear I saw something moving back and forth just beneath it, as if someone was on the other side.

"Cat," I finished.

"Aww, what type of kitty is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh…uh…" he must have been on the other side of the door, listening. I heard a retreat of footsteps and knew then that it was a four legged creature running away. I relaxed. I tried to convince myself that I'd merely had a psychotic break and that everything would be fine.

"I don't know—he's white. Green eyes," I added.

"Aww. Would you like it if I came up there for the weekend? Maybe Liam could come with me and we'd just stay until Monday, so long as the lady isn't coming back any time soon."

"Y-yeah, that'd be great. Can't wait to see you," I said, "I'll text you the address…Okay, bye."

After a while I got dressed and opened the door. I carefully walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where the shattered glass had been cleaned up. I started to relax a little bit, but then I saw something on top of the fridge. I gasped. Lyle looked down at me there, but his collar was sitting over by the table.

"Did you take that off? Bad kitty," I said, reprimanding him. I kept shaking my head, refusing to believe what must have happened over on that table. I paused in opening the fridge. Lyle was purring at me…I stared at him for a little bit, and then quickly got something to eat and left the kitchen. I turned on almost all the lights and made sure that the TV was a reasonable volume. I didn't want to feel alone. I just wanted to make it until my friends came to see me. I wanted to not think that I was insane. I was watching another crime of passion movie, sighing every so often. I really had to stop doing this. I started to feel very sleepy and I drifted off…

That purring wasn't normal. I could feel something touching my face, like whiskers. I brushed at it, assuming it was just Lyle playing with me in my sleep, but the purring was really starting to sound strange, until he started moaning. He was _moaning_…sometimes cats had a strange way of sounding like people, but it started sounding like an _actual _person. I shook my head, eyes half open, unable to tell up from down. I peered down slightly. Something heavy was on me and I could hardly move. I really opened my eyes and found that there was a curtain of black hair strewn across my chest. I blinked, wondering if I was awake or dreaming, but I honestly couldn't tell. I carefully passed my hand over the dark hair and it felt so soft, like before. Was this real? He inhaled deeply and exhaled, and it felt like ice on my skin. I shivered and his arms tightened around me. I started panicking a little bit. Slowly, he began to lift his face and turned to look at me with those piercing green eyes. I woke up with a start. There was a cold presence on my chest. It was real. There was no explanation for it, but as I got up and hurried upstairs to get ready for bed, I couldn't shake the feeling that somebody could see me. I hurriedly got ready for bed, but I was slightly afraid to go to sleep.

My dreams would not let me rest. I kept thinking about hands on me, doing things. I couldn't breathe again with that weight on my stomach, like before. I couldn't deny that it felt good, though. I heard someone breathing furiously, inhaling sharply through their teeth. I sat up on my elbows in bed, peering through the darkness. The man was there again, at the foot of the bed, touching himself. He didn't seem to notice me when I saw him. It was like the dream before, except this time he wasn't touching me; he was just touching himself. His moans sounded painful, but as I sat up further, gawking at him, I started to feel aroused, and I couldn't help it. I wanted to touch him, for him to notice me. He paused, slowing to a stop, his shoulders heaving with each breath. And slowly he looked from under his eyebrows at me. I wasn't sure what to say. I just wanted to touch him, to see if he was real or not. He watched me sit all the way up and I reached ever so carefully for his dark long hair. He closed his eyes when I made contact with him. He was sweaty, like before. I felt the strangest urge to be close to him, despite how creeped out I was. He started moving his hands really fast again, with inhumanly fast speed, closing his eyes and moaning as he pleasured himself. This time I merely watched him with fascination, touching his beautiful hair. He continued to pleasure himself as if he didn't know I was even there. I decided just to watch, and after about a minute of doing so, he came. His seed spilled against his stomach and his eyes pinched shut very tightly. He looked down at me when he was finished, breathing heavily. That cold breath was real. I felt so tantalized having watched him. It wasn't fair. He just looked at me, and when I tried to touch him again, I must have passed out or something, because I woke up and it was daylight, and he wasn't there. I started wishing I hadn't only watched him when I found myself to feel very bothered.

It was finally Friday and I knew that Aubrey and Liam would be on their way soon. I went to Lyle's bowls and found them empty again. I filled them up, but I didn't see him the entire day. I wondered if I had let him out and had simply forgotten. I went back into the room in Ms. Lear's house that held the exercise equipment and started to work out. I couldn't go for more than thirty minutes without thinking about Loki. I seriously wanted to know whether my interactions with him had been real, or just the result of me spending too much time alone. I started making myself lunch and I eventually just couldn't sit still. I felt aroused, thinking about my dreams, or whatever they were. I had to do something about it. I rushed back upstairs to the guestroom and took my vibrator out of my suitcase. I got undressed and took my time with myself in the unmade bed. I was thinking about him, frustration settling in once more…I thought I heard purring under the bed.

"_Go away, Lyle_," I said with irritation. He meowed in response to my frustrated slight moans. I couldn't get off this way. I wished I could fall asleep and see Loki again, and just as I was thinking that, I swore I felt a presence near me. I heard something, and as I opened my eyes and looked at the foot of the bed, he was sitting there again. I gasped momentarily when I saw him. He was only about a foot away from my legs. I sat up straight, feeling as though my privacy had been extremely violated. I stopped what I was doing and wondered how long he had been watching me, and I was about to speak when he advanced on me and grabbed the vibrator out of my hand. There was no expression on his face, but as I watched him in shock, somewhat transfixed, he turned it off. He looked at it in a bored manner. I realized that he was naked again, just like in my dreams. He looked directly into my eyes as he opened his mouth and put the tip of the vibrator between his lips. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to scream, laugh, cry, I just watched him doing this, tasting me, never blinking or breaking eye contact with me. He inserted nearly the whole thing into his mouth and then moaned, throwing it aside. I gasped upon hearing it hit the floor. Loki grabbed my left ankle and pulled me down the bed towards him.

I wasn't sure whether it was appropriate to be afraid of him or extremely turned on. I felt a bit of both. But he still never broke contact with my eyes as he lifted my leg to his lips. He gripped my ankle in both hands and pressed his nose to the bottom of my foot. This tickled, so I laughed, even more when I felt his tongue on my ankle. I looked up to find him glaring down at me. I felt a bit scared then.

"You frustrate me to no end, Ada," he said, glancing quickly at my sex toy over on the floor, "I've been watching you touch yourself," he said, "and you frustrate me." I started to back up a little bit, but he got an iron grip on my leg, just like in my dream.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please don't—"

"Don't speak to me unless I _tell_ you to," he snarled. My mouth closed. I thought about running for the door, but at the same time that I was frightened, I was aroused. Loki moved very slowly tracing his hands down my legs. He kissed at the inside of my thigh and I closed my eyes and moaned.

"Don't you close your eyes," he said calmly, "I want you to look at me," he said, though there was still so much poison in the way he spoke. I looked down at him and watched him make his way between my legs. When I felt his lips over my sex, I shivered at his cold breath. He licked me once, and then pressed my legs down firmly, the position causing some strain on my hips. I tried to sit up, but he started to get up, narrowing his eyes at me in a manner that told me I was not to sit up. He breathed there for a moment, teasingly, looking up into my eyes and then staring between my legs as if he was trying to decide what to do. But then I felt something cold and rough touch my opening. I gasped, and Loki's grip on my legs intensified, his nails seeping into my skin. He licked me a couple of times before delving his tongue shallowly into me. I arched my back and he pressed his hand firmly to my lower abdomen, steadying me. He started to lick me harder, and I felt his tongue travel deeply. It was almost terrifying in a way, but I started pulling my hair in response. This went on for a few minutes, and then Loki sat up and licked his lips. I thought I was going to die from arousal. He was kneeling on his bare knees when he pulled my legs towards him, looking down at my body. Just watching him look at me sent me through loops.

"I see you touch yourself, wishing it were someone else," he said, but it was as if he was speaking to my stomach, and not me as he ran his fingers over my breasts and ribs, dipping his thumb into my belly button.

"I don't—"

"I told you not to speak. I _know_ that you want to come," he said through gritted teeth, and I wasn't sure why he sounded so angry. But then I remembered him explaining how much it had bothered him to watch me. Half the time I didn't even _know_ he was looking. I felt him begin to press something very hard inside of me. I gasped and arched my back. Loki pressed down on my stomach, telling me not to move. There was no way I could have really controlled myself with him goddamn touching me that way. He seemed to want nothing more than to be in control.

"You are Lyle," I said knowingly. He looked down at me in a rage and did not enter me gently.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak?" he asked venomously, yet he inhaled sharply as he had before, through gritted teeth when he felt my tightness. I moaned out loud, realizing that it would only benefit me to make him as angry as possible. Loki again exclaimed at how tight I was. He moaned and had to pause for a moment in order not to lose himself before even starting. He bit his lip and grabbed tightly to my waist, and started bucking his hips harshly. I felt only pleasure, I was so past aroused already. Realizing this, he started to thrust even harder, wanting a severe response from me.

"Loki," I moaned.

"_Shhh_!" he hissed, his cold hands on my skin heating up. I tried to be quiet, but it was too much to handle and I started to grab at Loki's wrists. And then he stopped. I gasped when he pulled out and smiled wickedly down at me.

"No, please," I breathed, begging. He laughed lightly, winning.

"Loki," I begged, surprising even myself with how desperate I sounded. My body was already starting to spasm with climax. I felt out of control then, and something told me it was exactly what Loki had wanted. He watched me roll around there for a moment, before I got up and tried to mount him myself. He pushed me down very roughly and I couldn't tell up from down before he grabbed my waist and flipped me over. He pulled my waist up so that my butt was in the air, and pushed my legs apart. He pulled me towards his waist and slowly slipped inside my wetness again. I groaned from the newfound deepness of the penetration at this angle. I gripped the sheets and Loki gave a thrust. I squirmed, just about unable to handle it. He laughed a little bit again and I started sitting up.

"Stop," I said, a bit unsurely. I felt him hold me in an iron grip then, and pull me up so that my bare back was against his cool chest. He impaled me relentlessly and held me very tightly so I couldn't pry him away.

"Is _this_ what you want me to do?" he asked, inhaling sharply through his teeth again. He moaned in my ear and I leant my head back on his shoulder. He slowed down so that it wasn't so uncomfortable, leading me downwards onto my belly slowly, until my hands were pressed firmly against the mattress by the weight of his own. He wove his fingers between mine from behind, trapping me. He was taller than me, so that I felt the top of his chin resting on my head. I felt as though I were trapped beneath the weight of his body while he fucked me, but his arms holding me down in such a dominating way still felt good. He became much gentler, so as not to hurt me. His moaning and breathing against my head and in my ears was driving me crazy. I tilted my waist up a bit further, and felt him so deeply inside of me that I gasped. He was very gentle then, kissing the back of my head.

"Good girl," he said, rubbing slowly down the length of my arms with those glorious hands. He eased his hands under my body and let them rest on my womanhood. He began to play with the sensitive, erect tissue there and I started to squirm beneath him uncontrollably, as his undulating hips brought me closer to orgasm. I reached for his hands to stop him, feeling as though I had had it and that I might explode.

"Loki, I can't—"

"Be quiet," he breathed. But I didn't think I could take it anymore. It felt like I was going to pee. I tried to pull his hands from between my legs, my head pressed firmly against the bed.

"Don't," Loki snarled in my ear warningly. I stopped reaching for his hands, although I was seconds away from climax. He was moving so that I had to be incredibly still in order to not feel pain. I was very close. Finally, I felt a wet release spill from between my legs, and my whole body was shaking, and it almost felt like I was on fire. Loki's hands slowly came to a stop where they had been rubbing me frantically. I felt as though I were an instrument being played with critical expertise. He pinned my hands down again and continued moving his hips, though I had already orgasmed. He moaned in my ear and I shivered.

"Turn around," he bade me, lifting his body up enough so that I could move. I did so and he laid between my legs and started thrusting savagely. I knew I would climax again at that point. I had never felt quite the way I was feeling then. It was _almost _too much to bear. I wondered if it were possible to orgasm to death, and thought that if it were, I would have died pleasantly. Loki planted his arms firmly on either side of me. His eyes pierced mine like green suns and I didn't want to look into them anymore.

"Don't you dare look away," he said, and my gaze found him again. His hair was a black mass around his beautiful pale face and I pushed my hands through it, breathing heavily with his calloused and concentrated thrusts. Loki's stomach was sweaty against mine, and he let his weight on me so much that I could barely breathe. He pinned my hands down so that I couldn't touch him. About a minute later, he came simultaneously with me. The sheets had been thoroughly dampened, and I felt them cooling beneath me. I don't believe I had ever come so much in my life. The release was so great that I just started to hyperventilate, while at the same time moaning, and at the same exact time, crying. Loki's hands let go of mine and my heart was racing so fast that I thought I could hear it in my head. He breathed down on me, catching his breath, and the icy exhales were comforting to me in my heat.

"You are not to touch yourself again," Loki said slowly and precisely. I knew I would never _need_ to touch myself again.


End file.
